slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Uhre Continent
Uhre is a Continent located at Coordinates 856-864/939-943, inside Grid Sector H9, Western Ocean. SLGI team gave this continent the transitory name C023. Overall Uhre is a private continent, owned probably by a single estate. The name comes from the fact that the majority of the sims share the Uhre name. Uhre is a legendary empire, where humans and various ancient races live together. It is a place where legends exist as reality. History There is no clear data about Uhre before SLGI team found the continent in April 2013. Data from Gridsurvey shows that the oldest sims date up to 2009, but majority of them were built in 2011. In 2013, it had 38 sims, while in 2014, it reached 42. In July 2015, the continent has shrunk to 32 sims, close to the limit where it will become a Microcontinent. The summer 2015 survey found something unexpected: In March 25th, the North sims were attached to the continent, while on July 18th, they were separated and became a standalone microcontinent. Future observations are needed to see if they will get linked again with the main continent. Geography Altitude map shows that Uhre is not like any other private-owned continent. Altitude map is the prove that overall ground elevation is anything but not smooth. These are the highest valuse found for a private-owned continent, they indicate the presence of a highly fragmented terrain. Mountains, hills, depressions and sea water, everything exists here. The highest mountain is certainly higher then 130 meters (many high peaks are over 100 meters here). They are not always real mountains, many of them are sculpted prims. In many places, flying is not allowed. If the mountain has a very high declivity, climbing is not possible and altitude could not be measured. There are also skyboxes, sometimes as large as an entire sim, with unexpected wilderness worlds. You might find even underground places like Caves & Mines. Transportation and accesibility Uhre has water, but water access is limited to certain areas. There are roads, paths, stairs, bridges and even caves that can be followed. Navigation is limited to certain areas, also flying is allowed only in some places. There is a sim with restricted access. Waterway Efficiency Index is 5.847. Road efficiency index is estimated to be 3.000. Total transportation efficiency is 8.847. Statistic data *Size in sims: 32 (North-South 8, East-West 11) *Size in meters: 2.10 square km (2.05/2.19 km) *Sea sims (covered with water): 0 *Coast sims (with water access): 31 *Land sims (no water): 1 *Sims with roads: probably 0 *Sims with no direct access: 0 *Population density: average Landscapes Uhre continent is full of incredible middle-age and fantasy landscapes and themes. Many sims are created for roleplay. To travel this continent from one end to the other, is a real adventure. Coordinates The Coordinates are given in longitude min-max / latitude min/max format, like every sim has coordinates. They are available at Gridsurvey http://www.gridsurvey.com or inworld from detectors. *Continent: 856-864/939-943 *North sims: 859-864/940-943 *South sims: 859-864/934-939 *West sims: 856-859/939-939 *Grid Sector H9 REGIONS OF THE EMPIRE OF UHRE The following list was written in 2014. Some of these sims might be missing while other new sims might be added. *'Asgeir (Rivendell)' - The great High Elven Kingdom adorned in forests and waterfalls and gleaming towers. *'Midholm (Anurum)' - A human colony and seaport island in the southern reaches of the Empire. Independently ruled by King William. *'Asgard ' - Home of Tagart the Trader and his workers and warehouses. *'Edhellond Aear' - An ancient wilderness adjacent to Sylvhara, echoing with memories and now a quiet forlorn place of reflection. This is the boundary land between the Realm of Sylvhara and the Empire of Uhre. *'Alqualonde' - Alqualonde, the Swanhaven, is the eternal home of the Teleri elves, under the rule of Olwe, King of the Teleri, the largest of the elven clans to go to the West. The Dawn of the 4th Age is a Tolkien inspired, fantasy roleplay that takes places after the LOTR. Tempus of Uhre - A realm of warriors, pixies and lake monsters ruled by an undead Dragon. Here is a summary of the other long standing regions: *'Auchter' - Extraordinarily built region of the Dwarven Catacombs of Mulgore, a multi-leveled Underdark, and the Wildwood forest. The Dwarves are ruled by King Errick of the Stormbeard Clan. There are deep mines resulting from excavation by the Dwarves. *'Vana' - A mystical realm of fae and mythics with great forested floating islands. Ruled by Queen Fae Fur Yiffu *'Lundene Vana', known as Kingdom of Lundene - A Shadow realm of Lycans, Dragons and humans with a great mountain range dropping down to the sea wherein lies a port of tall ships. Ruled by Queen Beatrix. *Singing Woods known as Uhre Eldemar (Elf Home) Protectorate - Beautiful forests topped by an eligant castle. Inhabitants are Elves for the most part. The land is a Protectorate or Province of the Empire and the clan is ruled by Storm, Heru Edhel en' Uhre and Lady Beverley, Tari Edhel en' Uhre. *'DragonLolth' known as Uhre Tauremorna (Dark Forest) Protectorate - A land designated as a protectorate or province of the Empire of Uhre but has been forsaken by the Tyr and taken over by the Drow, demons and an evil Dragon. A great dark tower looms from it's center with caves and caverns harboring great magic crystals. *'Nurutumbo' - The tower of the Dark Lord Melkor emiting strong dark magic is surrounded by great battlements and guarded by orcs and other foul dark creatures. *'Uhre Dragon Reach' known as Ghioz - The center of the Empire of Uhre wherein lies the main city, the manor of the Duchess and the castle of the Tyr. Here also is the highest mountain in the Empire. *'Uhre Dragon Sea' known as Anaea - An island that is home to the Citadel of Anaea and the shipyards of the Empire of Uhre. Anaea is governed by Vex, Duke of Anaea. *'Uhre Dragons Forge' known as Old Uldam - A fetid swampland with an ancient graveyard and marauding orcs. *'Uhre Dragon Quest' known as Hypatia - Heavily forested with waterfalls and ruins of an ancient civilization and worship sites. Home to the Wolves of Uhre and bordering the lands of the Noldor Elves of the First Age of Tolkien. *'Uhre Dragon Song' - The enchanted Forest of Bant and also the Port of Sadda Vale, shipping center for the Empire of Uhre. *'Uhre Lava Dome' - Actively volcanic wasteland and said to be the legendary home of the dragon god Bahamut and origin of the First Dragons. Here is a summary of Uhre's Maritime Regions: *'Uhre Sunstruck Sea' - Northernmost open water seaway to the Realm of Sylvhara. Borders Edhellond Aear and Vana. *'Uhre Ulfenhiem Sea' - Seaway dotted with fertile islands bording Eledmar Protectorate and Tauremorna. *'Uhre Baeshra Sea' - Open seaway between Anaea and Lundene bordering Auchter. *'Uhre Belegaer Sea' - Southernmost seaway to the Teleri Realm bordering Lundene, Auchter and Rivendell *'Sea of Swans' - The open water seaway leading from Belegaer Sea to the Teleri Realm of Alqualonde. Sim Examples *Edhelmar *Valarinde *Elven Quest *Uhre Dragons Forge *Singing Woods *Moors of Elmandria *Uhre Dragon Heart *Asgeir See also List Of Continents Second Life Geography Category:Grid structures